revamped_hayden_and_diamondfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Im-Boss-Ible
After being defeated one too many times by an anonymous player, Hayden, Diamond and Lucas give him a message that tells him to meet with them at the park. But who they see is...not who they expected. Plot The chapter begins with Hayden and Diamond playing an MMORPG on their computers. They then see Lucas's character running away from another play: Rodney's character. After he's killed, Hayden and Diamond try to avenge him, only to get killed shortly afterwards. Hours pass and they return to the game, only to be attacked by Rodney yet again. In frustration, Hayden hopes for something that will help them defeat him. A newspaper scout girl arrives at the door, and hands Hayden a newspaper that reads about a tournament about Absurdity Quest. Hayden gets an idea of what to do shortly afterwards. At the streets, the twins and Asphodel go to sign themselves up for the tournament, where they meet the player and his older brother, Balthazar. Once inside the tournament, the time skips to the match between the twins, Lucas and Rodney. The match begins between the four, but Lucas is quickly defeated. The match continues after he leaves and the twins manage to strike Rodney's character, who activates a bomb to destroy the twins characters with him. Some respawning and more time later, Hayden's character is eventually defeated and he leaves the tournament, Diamond and Rodney remaining for the rest of the match. The battle continues on even ground until Rodney's character gets an upper hand, Diamond taking out the card she had earlier and putting it on the machine. Afterwards, Diamond's character turns into a giant and eats Rodney's character, winning the tournament. As the twins head back home, Asphodel notices that Rodney and Balthazar are going to their house, which is nearby. Dragging the unwilling twins with her, the trio go inside and hear an argument between the brothers. It's revealed that Rodney was bullied back in belfast for being an albino, and that eventually made him grew tired of it. When his family moved to Crown Town, he was hoping that the bullying would stop, but history repeated itself, and he became "LivingAiritech175" in order to take out his rage. The twins, feeling pity for the boy, assure him that they'll be his friends and nobody will mess with him as long as they're around. Rodney returns the hug after a moment, feeling happy. However, it doesn't take long before they wonder where are Balthazar and Asphodel. It then cuts to a hill, where the two adults are watching a sunset. A moment passes before Asphodel asks what they're doing there, Balthazar shrugging in response. Characters *Hayden Dreizler *Diamond Dreizler *Lucas Wayne *Rodney Byrne (Antagonist) *Asphodel Dreizler (Minor) *Balthazar Byrne (Minor) *Nadine (Minor) Allusions Mission Impossible: The title is a play on this action film. Irish Mythology: The Airitech on Rodney's username comes from the mysterious character of the same name, whose daughters were werewolves. Memorable Quotes Continuity None. Trivia *This is the first time a member of Team Haymond has been an antagonist, though Rodney wasn't part of the team by then. *Second time Hayden and Diamond are confused for crossdressers. ("Snowbrawl") Category:Chapters Category:Season 1 Chapters Category:Hayden Dreizler Category:Diamond Dreizler Category:Lucas Wayne Category:M Category:Rodney Byrne